


Chamomile

by espella



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Romance, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espella/pseuds/espella
Summary: Noctis falls a little more in love with the cute blonde that comes by the cafe just from the smile he gives him each time.





	Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

> idek where this came from i haven't written anything in forever but its basically an unproofread, rough, random piece of pure indulgent fluff. they're good boys, brent.

Noctis' dream had always been to open a cafe of his very own, filled with warmth and drinks that reminded him of his mother. After years of dreaming, scribbled in the margins university notebooks, he finally managed to buy a small building with help from his father and, alongside his best friends opened the doors to his very own cafe nestled deep in the heart of Insomnia. With their delicious desserts and handsome looks, Regalia Cafe quickly gained popularity with a steady stream of regulars.

It's not until a month into the cafe's operation that a small man walked into his life for the first time, bright eyed blonde shuffling up to the counter and ordering a cup of tea to go with a shy smile and a light pink dusting his cheeks. It captured Noctis' attention, heart stuttering as the man that seemed to be made of nothing but sweet smiles and light blushes became a staple in his life, known only by the name of 'Prompto' scribbled onto the side of the cup.

“You know if you keep staring any longer your eyes are going to end up falling out of your head.”

Noctis snorted, leaning on the counter as he watched the small figure walk past the window outside, disappearing out of sight. “Yeah you wish Gladio. Then you'd be able to flirt with all the girls instead of being stuck out back helping Iggy in the kitchen.”

“Hey I can do that plenty fine from here, thank you very much! Don't blame me that you're completely smitten but can't work up the courage to speak more than five words to him.” 

“He does have a point Noct.” Ignis added, moving around the other two to display a fresh tray of desserts. “It would probably be best to actually try and speak to the boy rather than this incessant pining.”

“Yeah yeah I'll get there.” he sighed, taking Ignis and Gladio's teasing with a small smile. He'll get the courage to talk to him soon, he swears it.

 

The weeks continued, days slipping together in a blur while Noctis waited for Tuesday to come around. Each week the clock would be just shy of 2pm when his favourite customer walked through the front door, blue eyes twinkling with the same smile plastered across his face. And as each week passed Noctis couldn't help but fall even more for the mysterious Prompto, various phrases of conversation filling his heart with the boy. Noctis couldn't help but live for their simple routine every week – much to both Ignis and Gladio's entertainment – but he didn't care when it would get him another bright smile as he passed the paper cup over.

Until one day when his world shifted, Prompto walking in with the jingle of the door bells up to where Noctis stood at the counter, familiar smile already on his face. Noctis began their usual routine, turning to ring up his purchase when a small voice rang out from behind him, rendering him speechless.

“...for here please.”

Stunned Noctis stood completely still for a moment, unsure of what to do before Gladio brushed past him, nudging him not-so-gently with a roll of his eyes. Giving his friend a soft glare Noctis took a deep breath, turning to the blonde and to give him a short nod. Handing his receipt over he watched the smaller boy move through the half-filled tables, settling in the quiet corner in the back of the small building. 

Brewing the tea Noctis couldn't help but shake slightly, the sudden change in their routine stumping him. Ignis just sighed, watching his friend slowly work himself into a mild state of panic before he sliced a small piece of rich chocolate cake, adding it to the tray with the fresh cup of tea and placing it the others hands.

“Do try to calm down, this is the chance you've been pointedly avoiding until now. Go and actually get to know the boy if you really like him that much, he's obviously here to see you.” With a shaky nod Noctis moved slowly to the back of the room, balancing the tray in his shaking hands as he settled it on the table, Prompto looking up at him with a smile.

Heaving a breath Noctis looked down, voice only wavering slightly in nervousness. “I wanted to properly introduce myself, I'm Noctis.”

“...I know.” is the quiet response he received, relieved smile on Prompto's face as he gestured to the chair across from him. “Di-did you want to sit down? If you weren't that busy...”

Noctis smiled. “Yeah, I'd like that.”

 

They settled into their new routine easily, boundaries crossed into the depths of comfortable friendship and more. It became a second nature, Prompto walking in with him usual smile and moving to the same table in the corner as Noctis brought over the usual cup of tea and a slice of Ignis's cake of the week.

(“Prepared with looooooooooooove” Gladio would sing loudly, to Noctis's ultimate embarrassment as he left the kitchen)

 

It was one day many weeks later that Noctis' world shifted once again. Late into the afternoon as the pair walked through the cafe – Noctis returning to the counter and Prompto on his way out for another week – laughing together about something Prompto had said when Noctis unconsciously pulled the other into a tight hug, Prompto pressed into his body, forehead resting on his shoulder.

Prompto fell silent, breath hitching and face a dark scarlet as he leaned back so they could stare at each other, Noctis stuttering as he immediately let go of the other, eyes wide in panic when Prompto backed up and quickly escaped the cafe, disappearing from sight.

Noctis lowered his head, hands clenched and cursing silently while Gladio comforted him.

“Don't stress about it princess, he'll be back.”

True to Gladios words Prompto appeared again week later, head down as he shuffled to the counter. Turning to see the boy Noctis faltered, immediately jumping forward in an attempt to apologise. He managed to get a few tangled words out before the blonde suddenly moved towards him, placing a gentle peck on his cheek before retreating in embarrassment.

“I like you” he whispered, face dusted a light pink as Noctis just stared at him, stunned.

“You... you actually like me?”

Prompto flushed a dark red, giving a shaky nod of confirmation, biting him lip as he turned, head still down, trying to leave as quickly as he'd come. Before he could even get close to the door Noctis had rounded the counter, grabbing him gently by the arm to stop him, turning the blonde back around with a giant smile on his face.

“Nonononoooo you misunderstood that is definitely not a bad thing! I just – I can't believe someone as perfect as you actually likes me back.”

“It's pretty easy” Prompto whispered, bright smile once again lighting up his face.

“Want to go out for something other than tea?”

Prompto chuckled, familiar twinkle now filling his eyes. “I'd like that.”

Noctis responded by pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss, smiles now plastered on both their faces.

 

That weekend they end up out for dinner, tucked once again into the back corner, this time in one of Noctis' favourite diners, giggling over hamburgers and chocolate milkshakes. It's simple but it works for them, more than happy to just be together.

And later when they're together, Noctis holding him tight and pressing gentle kisses on Prompto's face as he giggled, giving soft kisses of him own in return, Noctis realises how lucky he is to finally have perfection nestled in his arms.


End file.
